Baby It's Cold Outside
by snoozin81
Summary: Manny and Sean share a holiday evening together. Written to the lyrics of the holiday song.


"_I really can't stay_." she insisted, climbing to her feet and pulling her jacket on.

He followed, hindering her movement by tugging the sleeve back off her arm. "_Baby its cold outside_," he warned.

"I wish I could stay but my flight leaves at six. _I've got to go away_ for a little while, clear my head," she tried once more.

"_But baby its cold outside_ and you know I'm an expert at keeping you warm," His lips curled up in the corner causing a dimple to dent his cheek.

She blushed, "_This evening has been_…"

"Yeah," he interrupted, stepping closer and tucking a dark lock of hair behind her ear. "_I've been hoping that you'd drop in_."

"_So very nice_," she trailed off, shivering slightly from his touch.

"Cold?" he asked, reaching down and taking her hands in his. "_I'll hold your hands_." He let out a low whistle, "_Wow they're just like ice_."

"_My mother will start to worry_."

"_Beautiful, what's your hurry_?" he asked, trailing the tip of his thumb along the line of her lip.

"_My father will be pacing the floor_. You know how he is." she insisted.

"Come on," he coaxed. "We've got hot chocolate and marshmallows. _Listen to the fireplace roar_, all you have to do is call them and tell them you're staying at Darcy's or Liberty's."

"And what about Em?" she asked, locking her brown eyes on his baby blues. "She's going to be so hurt when she finds out about us, about this," she motioned between them. "_So really I'd better scurry_…"

"_Beautiful, please don't hurry_. We can deal with Emma when and if the time comes."

"_Well maybe just a half a drink more_." she caved her bottom lip pinched between her teeth.

He smirked, letting go of her hands. "_Put some music on while I_ _pour_." he suggested, making his way into the kitchen. He poured two large mugs full of the hot chocolate he'd mixed up earlier and popped them in the microwave to reheat them.

"I don't even want to start thinking about what _the_ _neighbors might think_." she chuckled, turning on the stereo and twisting the station knob until she found something decent.

He returned with the now steaming mugs, handing one to Manny and taking a sip of his own. He made his way over to the window and peeked outside. The snow that had started falling that morning had continued throughout the day, mixing with a light rain that had probably frozen the roads into ice rinks.

"_Baby, it's bad out there_. I really think you should stay, who cares about the neighbors."

Manny took a sip out of her own mug. "Mmm," she murmured. "_Say, what's in this drink_?"

"Um, a little bit of peppermint. Emma use to…" he stopped himself. "I think you're going to be stuck here, babe. With this weather there's probably_ no cabs to be had out there_."

"_I wish I knew how_…"

"_Your eyes are like starlight now_." He smiled, watching the fire flicker and reflect across her face.

"…_to break this spell_," she finished, hoping he'd take the blush creeping up her neck and into her cheeks as an after effect of standing so close to the fireplace.

"_I'll take your hat_," he teased, pulling the knitted pick toboggan from her head and sitting it on the coffee table. Mussing it he added with a chuckle, "_Your hair looks swell_ tonight."

"_I ought to say no, no, no, sir_." She smiled meekly, sitting her now empty cup down and nervously swiping hair from her face. "This is so wrong. I shouldn't be here. We shouldn't be doing this."

He smiled. "_Mind if I move a little closer_?" he asked, taking a long stride forward without waiting for her answer.

"_At least I'm gonna say that I tried_." she sighed, unable to retreat due to the large Christmas tree behind her.

"I'm trying here," he offered with a teasing grin. "_What's the sense in hurting my pride_?"

"_I really can't stay_."

"_Baby don't hold out_. Emma will get over it."

"_Ahh, but its cold outside_," she added, with a grin of her own causing him to laugh.

"_C'mon baby_," he coaxed with another step towards her.

She shook her head, dark curls swiveling around her face and framing her smooth, tan skin. "_I simply must go_."

"_Baby, its cold outside_."

"_The answer is no_." She sidestepped around him, once again reaching for her coat and this time getting it on.

"_Ooh baby, its cold outside_."

"_This welcome has been_…"

He wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck with the tip of his nose. "_I'm lucky that you dropped in_," he whispered against her ear.

"_So nice and warm_," she sighed, leaning back against him.

He squeezed her tighter, resting his chin on her shoulder. "_Look out the window at that storm_," he instructed. "You're safer right here with me."

"_My sister will be suspicious_."

He laughed. "You don't have a sister."

She turned her head towards him, her glossy lips arched up in a smile.

"_Gosh your lips look delicious_." he smiled back inching closer, licking his own lips in preparation but she pulled back moving her lips out of his reach.

"_My brother will be there at the door_…waiting."

He placed a soft kiss on her jaw, his eyes turning the color of _waves upon a tropical shore_ at the taste of her skin, the feel of it under his lips.

"You don't understand," she sighed, instinctively titling her neck and inviting more. "_My maiden aunt's mind is vicious_. She'll start all kinds of rumors. She'll tell my dad."

"_Gosh your lips look delicious_." he muttered again. The pale white lights from the Christmas tree reflected in their glossy coat making them shimmer and shine.

"_Well maybe just a half a drink more_," she let her lips lightly brush against his leaving a thin coat of light pink gloss behind.

"_Never such a blizzard before_," he warned. "I really think you should stay."

She turned towards the window watching the snow fall underneath a nearby street light through her reflection. It was coming down harder and thicker with no sign of letting up anytime soon.

"_I've got to go home_, Sean. My parents would never approve of me spending the night here."

He loosened his bear hug resting his hands instead on her hips. "_Oh, baby, you'll freeze out there_," he told her, placing a soft kiss on her temple.

She lifted a hand to her messy mob of black curls and tried unsuccessfully to rid it of the after make out look. "_Say, lend me your comb_?" she asked twisting in his grip to face him.

"_It's up to your knees out there_." he warned with a seductive smile, ignoring her request.

"_You've really been grand_." she began, trying once again to convince him and her self that leaving was the right choice and that staying would only lead to disaster.

He was once again struck with the magic of her mocha colored eyes and the way the fire roared to life inside of them. He reached up and lightly traced his thumb underneath her right lash. "_Your eyes are like starlight now_."

"_But don't you see_…"

"_How can you do this thing to me_?" he teased dramatically.

"_There's bound to be talk tomorrow_," Manny added, her breath catching slightly at his touch. "You know how Degrassi is. Holly J. will have the rumor mill stirred before I even step foot on campus."

"Who cares?" he cried. "It's your last year. You never have to see those people again. Besides you'd be _making my life long sorrow_…"

"_At least there will be plenty implied_ and Emma will undoubtedly hear about it too."

"…_if you caught pneumonia and died_," he continued, flinching at the mention of his ex. "And if you get sick because you're so damn stubborn? What would she think then?"

"_I really can't stay_." Manny tried again, her voice wavering because the truth was she wanted to stay.

"_Get over that old out_. I'm not taking no for an answer." he replied, slipping his hands inside her jacket and wrapping them once again around the slender waist.

"_Ahh, but its cold outside_," she silently argued with herself.

As if reading her thoughts Sean mimicked, "_Baby its cold outside_."

"_Brr its cold_…_its cold out there_."

"_Can't you stay awhile longer baby_?" Sean begged, jutting his bottom lip out in a fake pout.

"_Well…I really shouldn't…alright_," she conceded.

Sean smirked, sliding his hands further down her lower back and pulling her closer. "_I'll make it worth your while baby_." he offered seductively, leaning in and kissing the hallow of her neck.

"_Ahh, do that again…._" she requested sighing happily and winding her own arms around his neck as he complied.

"Merry Christmas to me," Sean chuckled against her neck.


End file.
